December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1
The December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on October 14, 2018 at the Plymouth Pavilions in Plymouth, England. It aired on the WWE Network on December 19, 2018. Summary In the height of the hard-fought opening bout between Jordan Devlin against Mike Hitchman, The “Wild Boar” unsuccessfully attempted to follow his pop-up powerbomb with the cannonball into the corner. That opened the door for The Irish Ace to hit the backdrop driver into Island's Call for another big victory. As the dust settled, Devlin made it clear to his fellow Superstars and NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint that “Ace trumps all!” One week after a distraction from Mark Andrews caused him to lose to Flash Morgan Webster, Fabian Aichner reemerged to take on hometown hero, the highly respected “English Lion” Eddie Ryan. In his first match on NXT UK, Ryan fared well against his opponent in the early goings, feeding off the crown in Plymouth, but when he took way too long to deliver a dive to the outside, the aggressive Aichner quickly climbed back through the ropes and connected with a fierce backbreaker counter-offensive. Ryan roared back with a high-impact spinning uppercut off the second rope, but when the contest moved outside the ring in the final moments, Aichner drove his opponent into the ring steps before once again taking the “shortcut” by delivering a knee to his opponent against the unforgiving steel. He then followed up his attack with the spinning powerbomb for the win. Continuing to set the standard for NXT UK tandems in anticipation of the forthcoming NXT UK Tag Team Titles, Tyler Bate & Trent Seven went head-to-head with Saxon Huxley & Tyson T-Bone. Although the “Big Strong Boys” faced some opposition from their tough-as-nails opponents, a crucial miscommunication occurred when T-Bone delivered the elbow drop to his own partner, clearing the road for Bate & Seven to hit a clothesline into the snap dragon suplex on Huxley for the important win. In her first major test as NXT UK Women's Champion, Rhea Ripley went head-to-head with the mystical Isla Dawn. Dawn evaded the titleholder's onslaught and caused Ripley to charge into the steel ring post shoulder-first. Although this gave The White Witch her best opportunity to unseat Ripley, The Mosh Pit Kid somehow kicked out of Dawn's patented bridge suplex, the dangerous maneuver that has laid out so many of her opponents. Still in shock after Ripley's kickout, Dawn would not get another chance, as Ripley avoided her challenger's kick and executed the Riptide to retain her NXT UK Women's Championship in her first title defense! Results ; ; *Jordan Devlin defeated Mike Hitchman (4:58) *Fabian Aichner defeated Eddie Ryan (5:04) *Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) defeated Saxon Huxley & Tyson T-Bone (7:05) *Rhea Ripley © defeated Isla Dawn to retain the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship (9:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 1.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 2.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 3.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 4.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 5.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 6.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 7.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 8.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 9.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 10.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 11.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 12.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 13.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 14.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 15.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 16.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 17.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 18.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 19.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 20.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 21.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 22.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1 23.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #17 results * NXT UK results #17 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #17 on WWE Network Category:2018 events